The present invention relates to optical recording measurement package and, more particularly, to methods for measuring, buffering, analyzing and displaying features in optically recorded data waveforms. currently, optical recording (OR) data waveforms are measured and tested using a combination of test instruments, including digital storage oscilloscopes (DSOs) and timing analyzers. While such test instruments provide valuable information to the user, their ability to analyze particular types of signals, e.g., OR data waveforms, are limited. Due to such limitations, these complex signals often are analyzed by human eye which provides opportunity for error and imprecision. Furthermore, human eye analysis generally cannot be automated. Thus, there is a need to provide an optical recording measurement package which addresses the measurement needs of, for example, manufacturers of CD-ROM and magnetic optical products.